


The Darkness will Out

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, During Canon, Gen, agnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Merlin knew it was up to him to fix it all before it was too late.





	The Darkness will Out

**Author's Note:**

> Camelot Drabble Prompt: #372:bingo-round 1- 5x11: The Drawing of the Dark

Dark magic was rising. Merlin could taste it in the wind, hear wolves howling in the hills, the trees creaking, moaning their laments. The wildlife, too, grew scarce, as if they knew something horrific was coming, the drawing of the dark.

It was Merlin’s fault, all of it. He should have taken a dagger and plunged it into Mordred’s heart when he had the chance. Or let Morgana die years ago.

Too kind-hearted, too willing to let them live because they’d done nothing wrong. Then.

Now Arthur’s life hung in the balance.

And it was Merlin’s duty to right it.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
